parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Villains' Defeats/Gallery
mr dawes sr death.jpg|Mr. Dawes Sr.'s death Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg|Sid Phillips' defeat and despair Goliath death.png|Goliath's death fib death.png|Fibrilious Minimus' death Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-8495.jpg|General Mandible's death Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-10032.jpg|Hopper's death King goobot defeat.png|King Goobot's defeat and despair Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9035.jpg|Plankton's defeat robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9304.jpg|Madame Gasket's death Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8766.jpg|Victor Quartermaine and Philip's defeat bad apple defeat.png|The Bad Apple's defeat Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9736.jpg|Ken Bloome and Andy's despair Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-9125.jpg|Makunga and Nana's defeat Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-3109.jpg|Piella Bakewell's death up-disneyscreencaps.com-10070.jpg|Charles Mutz's death despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-10373.jpg|Vector's defeat and despair Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10042.jpg|Mother Gothel's death hop-disneyscreencaps.com-10563.jpg|Carlos' defeat lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-9281.jpg|Aloysius O'Hare's defeat Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10329.jpg|King Candy's death despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-10098.jpg|Eduardo Perez/ El Macho's defeat frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10571.jpg|Hans' defeat lord business watering the kragles.jpg|Lord Business' rehabilitation Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10707.jpg planes-fire-rescue-disneyscreencaps.com-8968.jpg|Cad Spinner's defeat Boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-10192.jpg|Archibald Snatcher's death Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10667.jpg Dave defeat.PNG|Dr. Octavius Brine/Dave's defeat Seagulls sings with burger beard.jpg|Burger-Beard's defeat bob give little crown for scarlet.jpg|Herb & Scarlet Overkill's defeat King_Timberwolf_Explodes_3_S3E09.png|King Timberwolf's death Nightmare_Moon's_defeat.png|Nightmare Moon's defeat File:Discord's_defeat_(from_The_Return_of_Harmony_Part_2).png|Discord's defeat Queen Chrysalis' Defeat.png|Queen Chrysalis' defeat File:King_Sombra's_defeat_and_death.png|King Sombra's death File:Tirek's_Defeat.png|Lord Tirek's defeat Starlight_--...they_won't_all_end_the_same_way--_S5E26.png|Starlight Glimmer's despair and rehabilitation Robbie Rotten's defeat.PNG|Robbie Rotten's defeat Joker death.png|Joker's death (Batman Beyond) Gaston's Death.png|Gaston's death Horned King's death.jpg|Horned King's defeat Ursula's death.jpg|Ursula's Death Kent Mansley's defeat.jpg|Kent Mansley's defeat 055.jpg|The Great Animal's first defeat 053.jpg|The Great Animal's second defeat 054.jpg|The Great Animal's third defeat Governor Ratcliffe's first defeat.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's first defeat Ratfliffes 2nd defeat.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's second defeat Ratcliffe's defeat in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's third defeat Hades' defeat.jpg|Hades' defeat Vlcsnap-2014-07-04-17h50m08s188.png|Venom's defeat Captain Hook's defeat.jpg|Captain Hook's first defeat Captain Hook, Mr. Smee and Pirate Crew's defeat (2nd film).jpg|Captain Hook's second defeat Scar's death.jpg|Scar's death Shere Khan's defeat (1st film).jpg|Shere Khan's first defeat Shere Khan's defeat (2nd film).jpg|Shere Khan's second defeat Frollo's Death.jpg|Frollo's death Lythos', Hydros', Pyros', and Stratos' death.jpg|The Titan's defeat Jafar's Defeat.jpg|Jafar's first defeat Jafar's Death.jpg|Jafar's second defeat and first death Sa'Luk's Death.jpg|Sa'Luk's death Jafar's death - 3 (Hercules and the Arabian Night).jpg|Jafar's third defeat and second death (Hercules and the Arabian Night) Rescuers-disneyscreencaps_com-8147.jpg|Madam Medusa's defeat McLeach's death.jpg|Percival C. Mcleach's defeat ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7882.jpg|Soto's death Clayton's death.jpg|Clayton's death S103b_The_Angry_Glooms_are_Thwarted_By_How_Do_You_Do_10.PNG Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure792.png|Sailor john's Defeat Dora.and.Friends.Into.the.City.S01E04.The.Magic.Ring.720p.WEB-DL.x264.AAC.mp4 001165039.jpg|Wizard and his cat's defeat maul-4.png|Darth Maul's death latest.gif|General Grievous's defeat Jabba's death.png|Jabba Hutt's defeat First Death 2.png|Darth Sidious/Palpatine's death latest-52.png|Darth Vader's defeat latest-53.png Kanker Sisters' 1st defeat latest-56.png Kanker Sisters' 2nd defeat DefeatedKankersCardboard.jpeg Kanker Sisters' 3rd defeat Arrestted.jpg|2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz's defeat Abis_Mal's_defeat.jpg|Abis Mal's defeat Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps_com-9147.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy's defeat Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9159.jpg|Mr. Tweedy's rehabilitation Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9275.jpg|Lord Farquaad's death How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9875.jpg|Red Death's death Shrek-the-Third-shrek-12278287-1050-590.jpg|Rapunzel's defeat Shrek3-disneyscreencaps.com-9291.jpg|Prince Charming's defeat Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-9692.jpg|Fifi's death Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-9693.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin's defeat Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-9827.jpg|Captain Chantel DuBois and her men's defeat Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10053.jpg|Pitch Black's defeat Megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-10136.jpg|Tighten's defeat Kungfu-disneyscreencaps.com-9537.jpg|Tai Lung's death Kungfu2-disneyscreencaps.com-9056.jpg|Lord Shen's death Kai's_Death.jpg|Kai's death All Hands' Defeat.png|All Hands' Defeat Bushroot_defeat.jpeg|Bushroot's defeat Negaduck_defeat.jpeg|Negaduck's first defeat Defeat and capture of Negaduck.png Defeat of Negaduck.jpeg|Negaduck's second defeat Jambalaya Jake defeat.jpeg|Jambalaya Jake and Gumbo's defeat Megavolt Defeat.jpeg|Megavolt's defeat QuackerJack defeat.jpeg|Quackerjack's defeat Isis Vanderchill defeat.png|Isis Vanderchill's defeat Ammonia pine defeat.jpeg|Ammonia Pine's defeat Major Synapse death.png|Major Synapse's death Liquidator defeat.png|Liquidator's defeat bandicam 2016-06-21 19-09-15-359.jpg|Sideshow Bob's arrested and defeat Beaver_and_Giraffe_Gas.png|Grizzly Beaver and Man-Eating Giraffe's defeats S3e11 Carnage 086 0001.jpg|Carnage's death bandicam 2016-07-09 21-28-29-344.jpg|Hobgoblin's death bandicam 2016-07-09 22-54-25-049.jpg|Negaduck's third defeat Kuwagamon's defeat.jpeg Tom Cat's defeat.jpeg bandicam 2016-07-10 10-42-56-756.jpg|Grand Inquisitor's death Bannister_captured.jpg|Bannister's death and captured by Peter Panda bandicam 2016-07-10 11-09-16-178.jpg|Lord Dominator's death Snapshot 1 (18-7-2559 19-56).png|Luciano Carnevale's death Snapshot 2 (18-7-2559 19-56).png|Alan Smithee's death Snapshot 3 (18-7-2559 19-59).png|Flocks' defeat Butch and Cassidy's defeat.jpeg|Butch and Cassidy's defeats TheGreatRace423.png|Vinnie's defeat Speed King Duckling.mp4_000642673.png|Greg the Goose's defeat Weirdmageddon_-_Bill's_defeat.png|Bill Cipher's death Henry Evans' defeat and death.jpeg|Henry Evans' death Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-7491.jpg|Scroop's death vlcsnap-2017-04-27-21h37m39s84.png|The Joker's death (The Dark Knight) bandicam 2017-04-29 21-42-27-323.jpg|Harvey Dent/Two-Face's death Bane's_death.jpg|Bane's death (The Dark Knight Rises) Jackotality.png|Scaramouche's first defeat Scaramush_swimming.png|Scaramouche's second defeat Omen_die.png|Omen's death Jackjokerdeath.jpg|The Joker's death (Batman 1989) BR_Penguin_burial-2-.jpg|The Penguin's death (Batman Returns) Two-Face's_Death_(Batman_Forever).jpg|Two-Face's death (Batman Forever) Riddler_Defeated_(Forever).jpg|Ridder's death (Batman Forever) Fb2.jpg|Poison Ivy's death bandicam 2017-05-14 21-45-50-599.jpg|Bane's death (Batman & Robin) bandicam 2017-05-14 21-46-24-677.jpg|Mr. Freeze's death (Batman & Robin) Category:Gallery Category:Galleries Category:Villains galleries Category:Defeats Category:Deaths Category:Deceased Characters